Season 1
Announced in late March 2013 by ABC, Whodunnit? premiered on June 23, 2013 at 9:00 PM ET/8:00 PM CT. Contestants The game follows 13 guests with 11 actual contestants, one killer and one designated victim (Sheri) into Rue Manor, the estate where all events happen. They are about to participate in a reality mystery game where each of them will be murdered one by one by the unknown killer. The lucky 2 contestants survive these obstacle will have to figure out the killer's true identity among the last three survivors and walk away with 250,000 $. They are: * Adrianna * Cris * Dana * Don * Dontae * Geno * Kam * Lindsey * Melina * Ronnie * Sasha * Sheri * Ulysses Elimination Note: : Spared: The player performed well enough to escape elimination Spared: The player passed the task with flying colour Scared: The player got "Scared" card for his or her underperformance Murdered: The player got "murdered" after receiving "Scared" card Winner: The player who walked away with $250,000 Runner-up The player who was a runner-up in this season Accusations Most suspected: *Adrianna (killed in ''Fire Starter'') *Cris Storyline Day 1: High Voltage Main article: High Voltage *'Murdered:' Sheri, Dontae *'Scared:' Don, Dontae *'Winner:' Sasha The first day at Rue Manor witnessed the death of NFL cheerleader, Sheri. She was killed for "her inconsistency" (as stated by the note given to Giles by The Killer). The Killer broke into her room with a crowbar while she's taking shower and wrote a note: "Meet me at the fish tank. I have vital info for you". As she came to the fish tank, The Killer was waiting outside. With a slingshot, The Killer shot a musket round into Sheri's neck, severing major arteries thus killing her instantly. While collapsing, Sheri hit the fish tank, making cracks on its wall. The pressure then built up and shattered the tank, release huge amount of water onto Sheri's body. Because of the cut wires prepared by The Killer, Sheri's body was electrocuted, misleading some contestants into believing the COD was electrocution. While Sasha impressed The Killer by figuring out his moves, Don and Dontae did not, thus each received "Scared" card. At 4:38 AM the next morning, residents were awaken by a loud fire alarm. Bewildered by the alarm, contestants gathered outside Rue Manor, only to realise that Don and Dontae were missing, but Don ran out at the last minute anyway, just then, everyone heard loud screams coming from the mansion. It was later revealed that Dontae was engulfed in flames, running for his life. As he jumped into the pool, everyone was visibly shocked. 'Clues:' *Crime Scene *Sheri's Rooms: **Wood shavings at doorstep: sign of forced entry **Message written on mirror *The Morgue: **A musket round in the back of Sheri's neck **No charred mark: rule out electrocution as COD 'Riddles and Solutions' To unlock any mystery, you need a key. So please accept this gift from me. Only think twice on what lock you'd turn. From the passage you find, you'd surely learn. There are 12 keys, one for each of you, You might just find the missing clue. Go run, go twist, unlock the lies, To find salvation takes several tries. *'Solution:' The keys each received contain two number separated by colon (13:17), and the other face print symbols of 2 crowns representing a verse from the Bible: “Open the east window,” he said, and he opened it. “Shoot!” Elisha said, and he shot. “The Lord’s arrow of victory, the arrow of victory over Aram!” Elisha declared. “You will completely destroy the Arameans at Aphek.” (2 Kings 13:17) http://biblehub.com/niv/2_kings/13.htm : By following the verse given, players overlooked the East Window where 3-digit number was carved onto window sill (6-1-3) and found a large trunk just outside the lawn. They hurried out of the mansion, used the keys to unlock the trunk, only to find out that the trunk contained a slingshot with a crowbar (used in the murder of Sheri). Day 2: Fire Starter Main article: Fire Starter *'Murdered:' Adrianna *'Scared:' Adrianna, Dana *'Winner:' Ulysses In the wake of "Dontae's inferno", residents were again shaken by the news that The Killer is still lurking amongst them, and this time, no one can escape from Rue Manor. As for Dontae, last night, he received strange gifts. The first one was his pajamas, a flannel-cotton design secretly soaked in benzene prepared especially for him. The second was a medallion saying: "St Agatha Prays for Us" accompanied by a note: "St Agatha, patron saint, protector from fire, sleep well". He then wore the necklace and put on the "special" socks and dosed off. At 4:38 the next morning, The Killer broke the fire alarm, waking everyone up, including the poor Dontae. As he ran to the door, his socks gathered static electricity, enough so that just about the time he touched the doorknob, a spark jumped from his right hand up to his medallion, set him on fire instantly. And the result is what everyone was witnessing earlier the episode. Somehow, a few contestants believed he was drowning owing to the fact that he couldn't swim. Anyway, Ulysses managed to pass his state of the case, thus spared for another day. Unfortunately for Dana and Adrianna, they both received "Scared" card, which could probably result in their "death". As Dana worriedly thought Adrianna was the real killer, only used "Scared" card to distract everyone else, a break of dawn revealed the opposite, Adrianna had to run for her life. After hopping on a golf cart at about 7:13 AM, she drove away from the mansion against The Killer's warning, thus blown up and landed on a tree nearby. 'Clues:' *Crime Scene *Dontae's Rooms: **The doorknob was the origin of fire. **A box left behind, perhaps contained a medallion or a pendant. **A note written: "St Agatha, patron saint, protector from fire, sleep well!" *The Morgue: **Dontae's pajamas were different from the others, as his were flannel-cotton. **Dontae's right forearm and his chest burned much worse than any other parts, thus the starting point. 'Riddles and Solutions' You'll know that you're getting warm, When you find fire in liquid form. Above the cycles, you'll spot the label. Search high and low, if you're able. To ignite the clue, you must track this clue. Dragging your feet could be the death of you. *'Solution:' "Fire in liquid form" and "above the cycles" were meant to be a bottle of benzene situated on a shelf down the laundry, the label of which said: Instructions for use: Spray your flag and find the same, then turn the knob to help make your claim. The time is now to drag your feet For those who die cannot compete. : Spraying the liquid on their flags, it turns magenta. The other side of said flags show Rue Manor's crest with a stripe, pointing to a room with exact symbol on its door. Immediately after Kam touched the metal knob, the pink stripe ignited, implying that the stripe has been soaked with the same type of liquid found in the laundry. That led them to conclude that by gathering enough static electricity from the carpet and touching metal doorknob, with the presence of benzene or any flammable substance, one could easily go off ablaze. Day3: TBA *'Murdered:' Adrianna *'Scared:' TBA *'Winner:' TBA Trivia Facts Below are the facts given by ABC:http://beta.abc.go.com/shows/whodunnit/blogs/postmortem 1. Only three members of the show’s production staff knew who the killer was leading up to the reveal. Show creator Anthony Zuiker chose not to know until the final episode. 2. A lot of the set dressing in the morgue was generously loaned to the show by CSI:NY. 3. The killer used in the true crime shoots is the same actor who plays the killer in the true crime scenes for CSI:NY - Walker Haynes. He even wears the same outfit and gear. (You'd think the cops would catch on to this guy...) 4. The killer's handwriting was actually written by one of the producers to protect the killer’s true identity. 5. Even though the cast was treated to gourmet meals & catering, all they ever wanted was beer and pizza. (We can relate.)(Except for the "being treated to gourmet meals" part.) 6. Every murder and crime scene was written by CSI creator Anthony Zuiker and his team of CSI writers. 7. The cast was rather intimidated by the silent maids, who appeared to be very menacing. Truth is, the two ladies were very sweet and cheerful outside of Rue Manor. 8. The cast never went in the pool for a leisurely swim. (Guess they were too busy worried about being murdered or something.) 9. Executive Producer Anthony Zuiker personally added many of the final touches and clues to each murder scene. *'Postmortem: ''HIGH VOLTAGE' See here *'Postmortem: FIRE STARTER''' See here Glitches Here are production glitches discovered by viewers and fans. 1. Dontae caught on fire when he was wearing socks, but he ran downstairs with his shoes on. http://whodunnit.wikia.com/wiki/File:CS2-14.jpg 2. Benzene is odorless. External Links/References 1. http://beta.abc.go.com 2. http://beta.abc.go.com/shows/whodunnit/blogs/postmortem/week-1-postmortem 3. http://beta.abc.go.com/shows/whodunnit/blogs/postmortem/episode-102-fire-starter-postmortem